


The Green Goblin's Happy Place.

by lia_bezdomny



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lia_bezdomny/pseuds/lia_bezdomny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You hate it that much?” “Absolutely.” He immediately spots that evil grin, Tony loves so much and continues.<br/>“But you'll accept it, to make me happy?” “As always.” Loki snuggles closer to him and plants a kiss on his neck.<br/>“This is why you are the only person I could never get tired of."</p><p>Tony an Loki are in love and everything could be perfect. If it weren't for Loki's father and the fact, that Tony is pretty sure that he is a Viking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Green Goblin's Happy Place.

“Do you like it?”

Loki had threatened to redecorate at least one room in his house for ages, but Tony never thought he would go through with it. His boyfriend wasn't exactly consistent when it came to committing himself to things and got bored very easily. That was the main reason for his three degrees in engineering, literature and financial studies. They've met a few years ago, when they both were competing for a TA position for Doctor Solveig.

Well, Tony was competing, Loki was just there to show off his new coat. When they were paired together for a project, their contempt was mutual, until Loki rummaged through his music collection and found his unauthorised pressing of Jimmy Page's soundtrack for “Lucifer Rising”. They never finished the project but found each other. They both roll their eyes, when other people _awww_ at their story. Yes, it was cheesy and sappy and could be the plot of a romantic comedy…

“You are flash backing again, don't you?” Loki narrows his eyes and looks at him. “Hm?”

“Stop reminiscing about the fact that I am perfect for you and tell me, what you think.”

Tony looks around the green inferno, that just a few hours ago was his bedroom. There is still a bed in it and his framed Led Zepplin posters but everything else is something he could only describe as the Green Goblin's happy place.

“Did you skin… A basilisk?” “Don't be silly, basilisks are olive green, this is emerald. Besides, where would I get one? This is not the 15 century.”

“I would say, Latin America. They are indigenous there.” “Since when… Oh. You mean the lizard, not the mythological hybrid.” That was one of the moments, he really has the urge to wrap Loki up in a blanket and shield him from the world. Well, not in the satin monstrosity, that currently swallows up his bed but in general. So he does, what every caring boyfriend does and just wraps his arms around his significant other and submits to his fate. Loki of course, sees right through it.

“You hate it that much?” “Absolutely.” He immediately spots that evil grin, Tony loves so much and continues.

“But you'll accept it, to make me happy?” “As always.” Loki snuggles closer to him and plants a kiss on his neck.

“This is why you are the only person I could never get tired of.” “So, I is just my devotion to you? Nothing else?” He pinches Loki's ass and laughs at the tiny yelp and following pout, his boyfriend gives him. Oh, how he loves that pout.

“Well, that and...”

Jarvis cleans his throat as he enters the room. The good butler had seen the two in worse situations and had been more than casual about it. Maybe it was his training, or just the fact that Jarvis was glad, that the boy he helped to raise was happy. And by that, in no danger to go down the same destructive path as other members of the Stark family.

“Mr. Laufeyson?” “What is it, Jarvis?”

“Your father is here to see you. Both of you.” “My… Huh?”

***

Tony felt like he was walking down death row, a common side effect whenever he has to deal with Loki's father. After all, the patriarch of his boyfriend's family was intimidating, not only through the power, he held over a good part of the industrial world, but also because Tony was pretty sure that the old guy was part Viking. And the little research he did on the Norse views on homosexuality did not really made him eager to discuss their relationship.

Freya, after one two many margaritas and a suspicious wink, assured him, that it was _understood_ , whatever the hell that meant. Thor said something about his brother was always more into _cheerleading, then football_. He also winked while saying that and smashed a glass. Odin, on the other hand, always referred to him as _Loki's friend, Howard Stark's son_. The blood-related part of the Odinson clan really liked their euphemisms. 

 

Odin Borrson, looked utterly out of place in the living room of the house. Whenever Tony met him, he always imagined the bearded, grey-haired man, slicing through adversaries on a battlefield. Or sitting on a throne, surrounded by fallen warriors. Not on a freaking leather couch, next to plates of half eaten pizza.

“Son. Tony.” “Father.” “Mr. Borrson.”

Tony gave himself credit for not yelling _“Dr. Scott!”_ in Janet Weiss' voice. He usually puts getting out a bad pun before friendship or even the chance of getting laid, but this was Loki's dad. And he was at least 75% sure, that Odin was carrying a sword. Or a hammer.

“May I get you something to drink, sir?” “Thank you, Jarvis. A coffee would be nice.” The butler nods and retires to the kitchen.

“How is mother?” Loki sits down on the green-golden chair, Thor made him for his graduation, a few years ago, the only piece of furniture that he moved into any shitty apartment he ever lived in. The fact, that it is now in Tony's house and not the loft downtown, was the first sign of commitment, he got from his boyfriend.

“She is well. Very busy but that is to be expected. She is planning Thor's wedding after all.”

Ah, yes. The upcoming nuptials of the golden child. Loki's words, not Tony's. Jarvis returns and Odin thanks him for the coffee.

“So, Tony. Will you also be attending?” “Of course he will, father.” The older man nods before he writes something into a leather bound notebook.

“And who will you bring with you?” Tony looks at Loki, who mimics his confused expression, before they both point at each other.

“No, I mean as dates. You cannot attend a wedding alone.” “We are not, we are each others escorts, dates, dancepartners, and so on.” “I see.” More scribbling, followed by a stern look.

“And you are certain? It is not too late to make some other arrangements.” “And what other arrangements would you prefer, father?” Loki tenses up and Tony puts his hand on his shoulder.

“This is not about what I would prefer. It is about your future in our company, as you very well know.” “Of course it is...” He rolls his eyes and continues.

“It is always about the company. When you sent us to all those camps for rich kids, so we would establish early business relationships, when you dangled the CEO title in front of our faces for years, or told us only one was worthy to carry on the legacy.” Odin stares at his son and Tony steps closer to Loki.

“I only did those things to prepare you. This is a cut-throat business, my son. If you show any kind of weakness, you will be eaten alive.” “Father, my sexual orientation is not a weakness. And I don't think anyone would be stupid enough to attack me based on that alone. For once, I am dating the heir of Stark Industries, that alone makes me a force to be reckoned with. And if they choose to go up against me regardless of my expertise in the field of engineering and financial studies… I'd say, let them try, so they can find out what cut-throat really means.” Tony straightens himself and is once again proud of his self-control. Or he would have thrown Loki down on the floor right the second he closed his mouth. His boyfriend obviously knows and gives him a sly smile. Odin is quiet for what seems like an eternity, makes a final note in his book and gets up.

“Well, than I guess we have to make some alterations regarding the seating chart.” He shakes Tony's hand and nods to his son.

“I will see you at the wedding.” And with that, he leaves.

***

“What the hell was that all about?” Tony throws himself onto the couch and puts a pillow under his head and says “I could really use a drink right now.” Loki grabs a bottle of beer and hands it over to him after downing a good half of it.

“That was my father's way of telling us, that he will finally recognise our relationship. Just go with it.”

“Really? I always thought I would have to gain your father's approval by fighting a wild boor. Or at least bring him a mighty stag.” That makes Loki laugh, low and inviting and Tony knows, his boyfriend is ready to play.

“Don't be ridiculous. Gay sons have to be won by defeating them in combat. Red Sonya style.” Tony grins and pulls Loki down with him onto the couch.

“Oh yeah? So I have won you the night we went to the Led Zepplin concert, behind the amplifiers?”

“No, I won you on the ride over there, at the stop light, remember?”

“Ah, yes,” Tony mumbles between kisses. “I do love stop lights.”


End file.
